Learning Edward
by They Call Me Dreamer
Summary: You know how Edward said if they were back in his time he would have courted her aroung town? Well its 1916 and Edward and Bella are back in 20th century Chicago. Edward is human. Bella learns the life of Edward when he was human and living in Chicago.


Learning Edward

Bella POV

I was 99.9% sure I was in a dream. Wasn't I?

I heard a slight snoring noise to my left, I turned and saw the shock of my life. Edward was sleeping! I never thought I would be able to see this. Edward was a vampire, he couldn't sleep, could he?

PFFFFFFT!

I jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

"Darn it!"

I walked to the window to see a _huge_ field! It had hay and vegetables and fruit growing in different areas of the field, from what I can see.

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound of Edwards voice.

"Edward, where are we?"

He walked over to the window and managed to look happy, confused, and scared all at the same time. It was pretty amazing how he was able to do that.

"What is it?"

"Bella, welcome to Chicago in 1916."

Then I saw black.

I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like a ton of blocks were on my head. I heard voices in the distance.

"Edward?"

"What happened?"

"Who is this?"

Then the one that nearly broke my heart.

"Bella, please wake up Love, please I need you to wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking repeatedly to chase away the blurriness.

I saw 3 figures standing around me.

There was a woman with beautiful bronze hair and shining emerald eyes, streaked with worry and confusion, she was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles. Standing next to her was a man with dark brown hair and forest green eyes, also streaked with worry and confusion, he was wearing trousers with a shirt with suspenders on. Standing next to these people was Edward, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Edward, what happened? Where are we? Who are these people?"

"Bella I need you to come with me and I will explain everything"

He turned to the people and asked for permission to leave.

"May I leave?"

The couple didn't say anything they just nodded their heads in approval.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. I turned to look at the house and saw a cute white house with flower boxes under the window sill with daisies growing in them.

We walked down the walk way until we reached the wooden fence door. We walked through the little door when I noticed Edwards clothes.

He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt with black suspenders attached to the trousers. Why did he have old fashioned clothes on?

I looked down at myself and gasped.

I was wearing a beautiful white dress that went down to my ankles with black lines in different designs around the dress.

"Edward what is going on? Why am I wearing this stuff, why are in a house with a bunch of acres, and most importantly who were those people?"

He didn't say anything he just led me to a park bench and we sat down when he started to explain.

"Bella we are in Chicago. Its 1916. I am 15 years old. So are you. Those people were my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen."

I was stunned stupid.

"What? Edward how did we get here? How did we get these clothes on?"

"I have no idea, but I think we somehow time traveled back to 1916."

*~L.E~*

Edward and I walked to this little café in town. I was in some serious awe by the town of old Chicago. It was so antique. It was clean. It was beautiful.

Edward led me in to the café where we stood in the back and looked at the menu.

"Bella do you want to share a pasty?"

I nodded my head yes. We walked up to the counter where Edward ordered 2 teas and a pasty.

"Your total is $1.35 sir"

Edward handed her the money and took our order and we walked outside where there was little tables with umbrellas hanging over our heads, we sat down to eat our snack.

"So what do you think of Chicago from my time?"

"Edward I never saw Chicago from _my_ time either, but it is absolutely beautiful. I love the architect of the building. The greeness of the grass. The fresh smell of everything. It's all so overwhelming but I love it."

He looked at me with a grin on his face so big I thought he was gonna break his face.

"Bella you have no idea how important what you just said is to me. I thought you would never like Chicago let alone Chicago from my time."

Silly, silly man! How could I not love anything that has to do with him?

"Edward, I love everything that has to do with you! Even your hometown."

"Really?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"Really..Edward I love you for you not that your rich and certainly not because of your looks..well that's part of it but I love you for your loving, caring personality and the fact that you care about everyone's happiness." I said with the most passion I could at the moment.

I was given a kiss on the lips. He must have believed me.

"Thank you." Edward said quietly.

*~L.E~*

We walked up the front walk to the house and when Edward opened the door for me I stepped in and was greeted with the sight of Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

"Hello." I mumbled quietly, shy.

"Hello dear!" A high, happy voice responded.

"Edward come meet Bella!"

Edward Sr. certainly was kinda intimidating if it wasn't for the happy smile on his face.

"Hello Bella!" his deep voice responded.

"Edward take your son out to the fields while I have a chat with Bella darling."

"Ok dear. Lets go son you heard your mother."

I smiled. It was obvious Edward loved Elizabeth very much and my Edward would do anything his mother asked him to do.

We walked into the dining area where Elizabeth came back with tea and cookies.

I was content. Even if we never returned to 2010 I was perfectly happy being here.

**Well there you have it! This happens to be my favorite piece of writing I have ever done. This idea has been in my head for awhile so I decided to write it down and post it!**

**Clothes for the characters are on my profile if you wanna check it out!**

**Please review! My birthday is Wednesday so your reviews would make an amazing present!**


End file.
